Le Maitre des Potions
by Aulandra17
Summary: La ré-écriture du chapitre "Le maître des Potions" du tome 1 de JKR mais à travers les yeux de Severus Rogue. Defis de Virin Rogue.


Le Maitre des Potions du point de vue de Severus Rogue !!!!  
  
( Cette histoire commence dans le bureau du professeur Severus Rogue . Ce qui sera en italique c ce qu'il pense.. )  
  
Les cours allaient bientot commencés.. Il etait meme en retard..   
  
"Encore une nouvelle année avec des élèves empotés !!! " fulmina Severus Rogue le plus taciturne des professeurs de l'ecole Poudlard...  
  
Chaque année, l'arrivée d'élèves n'apportaient que très peu de surprise pour ce professeur de potion...  
  
Les cours allaient bientot commencés.. Il etait meme en retard.. En temps que professeur, il pouvait se le permettre sans rendre de compte à personne .. Il prit donc le temps de rassembler les affaires donc il aurait besoin pendant son cours.. Et surtout d'enquesser la nouvelle d'hier : le fils de Potter venait d'entrer en premiere année... Le fils de son ancien ennemi..  
  
" Et en plus il est à Gryffondor !!! " marmona t'il en mettant sa cape " Comme son père !!! "..  
  
Severus l'avait bien observé pendant la Ceremonie de la Repartition... Petit brun insinifiant.. Des lunettes rondes et le sourire de son père..  
  
" Sans oublier cette tignasse affreuse !!! " ajouta t'il avec un petit sourire moqueur..  
  
Il avait pourtant remarquer une chose... Ses yeux...  
  
" Les yeux de Lily....." murmura le professeur en sortant de son bureau. " Mais c'est tout ce qu'il possede d'elle !! "  
  
Tout en longeant les couloirs menant aux Cachots, là où il aimait faire ses cours car c'etait l'endroit le plus sombre et le plus tranquille de l'école de Sorcellerie, il pensa à James.. Son caractere frondeur, son absence totale de consideration envers les lois etablis par le Directeur, son arrogance insupportable ainsi que cette vanité incroyable..  
  
" Tout cela à cause d'une petite facilité somme toute négligeable au Quidditch !!! Et surtout de sa capacité à se faire remarquer !! "  
  
Il jeta un coup d'oeil à la liste des élèves qu'il allait voir... Certains noms lui étaient inconnus.. Probablement des enfants de Moldus... D'autres en revanche l'etaient beaucoup moins.. Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson par exemple...  
  
" Et pour cause..." ajouta t'il dans sa tete   
  
Un élève avait surtout retenu son regard dans la longue liste de ces nouveaux futurs élèves pendant qu'il etait encore en vacance..   
  
" Malefoy... Drago Malefoy.."   
  
Severus se souvenait très bien les capacitées fortes interessantes de son père Lucius Malefoy lorsqu'ils etaient tous deux élèves..  
  
" Et meme ensuite..." il soupira et ajouta mentalement " Esperons que son fils aura les memes capacitées que lui en potion, cela pourrait etre interessant de lui apprendre certaines choses..".  
  
Il arriva devant la salle de classe et entra brutallement.. La plupart des élèves avaient déja sortis toutes leurs affaires pour travailler..  
  
" Les élèves des autres années les ont prévenus de mes habitudes.. C'est bien " pensa t 'il  
  
Par habitude, Sevrus Rogue pensait bien sur au nombre inclaculable d'heures de colle qu'il avait donné à des élèves depuis qu'il était professeur seulement parce qu'ils n'etaient pas prets à prendre des notes au moment opportun....  
  
Il obseva l'ensemble de la classe.. Les élèves n'avaient pas l'air d'apprecier le coté sombre de cette classe.. Il n'y avait que tres peu de fenetre dans la salle glacée..  
  
"Tans pis pour eux.. Et puis de cette maniere, il ne pourront pas avoir envie de faire autre chose que de suivre mes cours.. "  
  
"Bien.. Je vais donc commencer par faire l'appel des éleves" déclara le sombre professeur dans un murmure que tous entendit tout de meme. "Commencons par les élèves de Serpentard !!"  
  
Il fit donc l'appel en regardant chacun des élèves.  
  
" Certains me sont très familiers " pensa t'il "Celle ci ressemble beaucoup à sa mère"  
  
Lorsque le Maitre des Potions vit le visage de Drago Malefoy, celui ci ne pu que sourire.  
  
" Oui, il ressemble physiquement beaucoup à son pere... Bien.. Tres bien.."  
  
Il ne lui dit cependant rien.. Il continua la site de tous les élèves de Serpentards avec un leger ( tres leger ) sourire.  
  
Puis il en vint aux Gryffondors.. Il ne pu s'empecher d'une grimace...  
  
Lorsqu'il fut arrivé au nom de Harry il marqua une pause.  
  
" Ah oui " dit il "Harry Potter. Notre nouvelle ... célébrité.."  
  
Il entendit Draco Malefoy ainsi que ces deux voisins ricanés.  
  
" Bien.. Je remarque que déjà ce jeune Malefoy n'aime guère Potter.. Parfait.. Parfait.. " ajouta t'il pour lui meme.  
  
Severus continua donc à faire l'appel des Gryffondors. Tout en ajoutant dans sa tete quelques remarques tels que " Oh lala je me souviens de sa soeur à celle ci, une nullité en matière de potion et, de plus, extremement agassante !!! ou encore " Encore un Weasley !!! Mais c'est pas vrai , ils sont combien dans cette famille !! ".  
  
Bien sur, ces remarques venaient dans sa tete sans meme qu'il s'en rendent compte.. Cela ne faisait que quelques années qu'il essayait de paraitre moins dur..   
  
"Mais il y a certains tics qui apparraissent toujours.." soupira t'il " Bien que j'essaye depuis plus de 12 ans de faire de mon mieux pour Elle !! "  
  
Il soupira et déclara à l'ensemble de la classe d'une maniere froide et neutre, comme si cette pensée n'avait eu sur lui aucun effet:  
  
" Vous etes ici pour apprendre la Science Subtile et l'Art Rigoureux de la préparation des potions."  
  
Il avait toujours l'habitude de parler en murmurant, cela permettait d'attirer l'attention des élèves, qui au cas où Severus entendait discuter pouvait sévir facilement.   
  
" Et ainsi avoir le calme qu'il faut pour suivre mon cours " pensa t'il aussitot  
  
Il respira et ajouta avec plus de vigueur pour donner l'effet qu'il ne le répeterais pas deux fois :  
  
" Ici, on ne s'amuse pas à agiter des baguettes magiques, je m'attends donc à ce que vous ne compreniez pas grand chose à la beauté d'un chaudron qui bouillonne doucement en laissant échapper des volutes scintillantes, ni à la délicatesse d'un liquide qui s'inscinue dans les veines d'un homme pour ensorceler peu à peu son esprit et lui emprisonner les sens.."  
  
Il reprit doucement son souffle en balayant les élèves du regard.... Severus remarqua que quelques élèves tremblaient..  
  
" Dont le jeune Londubat si ma memoire est bonne " pensa t'il  
  
Il continua:  
  
" Je pourrais vous apprendre à mettre la gloire en bouteille, à distiller la Grandeur , et meme à enfermer la Mort dans un flacon..."  
  
Il vit Drago Malefoy sourire à la maniere d'une personne interessé par toutes les possibilitées de pratique dont son professeur parlait.  
  
Il tourna son regard vers les Gryffondor et ajouta:  
  
"... si vous étiez autre chose qu'une de ces bandes de cornichons à qui je dispense habituellement mes cours.".  
  
Il soupira en se disant pour lui meme:  
  
" S'il y en a 2 ou 3 qui arrivent à comprendre un jour ce que je vais leurs apprendre, ce sera deja pas mal.. "  
  
Il regarda l'ensemble de ces nouveaux élèves et se demanda avec un sourire ironique:   
  
" Qui vais je donc interroger?? Ah mais oui, voyons ce qu'il vaut.. "  
  
Il avanca vers les premiers rangs et aprotropha l'élève qui etait au second :  
  
" Potter !!! Qu'es-ce que j'obtiens quand j'ajoute de la racine d'asphodèle en poudre à une infusion d'armoise ?? "  
  
A l'air surpris de l'élève, il sut de suite que celui ci ignorait la réponse.. Par contre l'une de ses voisines le savaient apparement.. Le jeune Potter repondit :  
  
" Je ne sais pas, Monsieur. "  
  
" pffff " pensa Rogue   
  
Il reprit pour lui donner une autre chance:  
  
" Essayons encore une fois, Potter. Où iriez vous si je vous demandais de e rapporter un bézoard ??"  
  
Il vit celui-ci faire un signe d'ignorance en répétant:  
  
" Je ne sais pas, Monsieur. "  
  
" Vous n'alliez quand meme pas vous donner la peine d'ouvrir un de vos livres avant d'arriver ici, n'est ce pas, Potter ?? " demanda ironiquement le professeur.  
  
" Géniale, j'ai heriter d'un fainéant, comme son père !! " soupira t'il pour lui  
  
"Potter" reprit t'il "Quelle est la difference entre le Nappel et le Tue-Loup ?? "   
  
La voix du professeur etait sensiblement froide et.. narcoise.  
  
" Je ne sais pas" repondit alors le jeune inpudent " Mais je crois qu'Hermione le sait. Vous aurez peut etre plus de chance avec elle.."  
  
Certains Gryffondors se mirent à rire. Mais le regard du professeur devint encore plusglacé, si c'etait possible..  
  
Il regarda la jeune élève qui s'evertuait à se faire remarquer en se levant pratiquement tellement elle mourait d'envie de répondre..   
  
" Pathétique "   
  
Il déclara alors d'une voix précipité et furieuse à cette Gryffondor:  
  
" Asseyez vous !! "   
  
Il ne pu s'empecher de penser " Petite iditiote !!! " mais comme c'etait le premier jour il se retint.. Il se tourna vers Potter et déclara d'ue voix forte afin que tous puisse l'entendre:  
  
"Pour votre information, Potter, sachez que le mélange d'asphodele et d'armoise donne un somnifère si puissant qu'on l'appelle la Goutte du Mort Vivant. Un béozard est une pierre que l'on trouve dans l'estomac des chevres et qui constintue un antidote à la plupart des poisons. Quand au Nappel et au Tue-Loup, il s'agit de la meme plante que l'on connait aussi sous le nom d'Aconit."  
  
Il se tourna vers l'ensemble des élèves et ajouta:  
  
" Alors ?? Ques-ce-que vous attendez pour prendre note ? "  
  
Il entendit enfin le bruit des plumes crissant sur les feuilles de parchemins..  
  
Avec un leger sourir il ajouta:  
  
"Et votre impertinence coutera 1 point à Gryffondor, Potter. "  
  
Cette phrase lui avait causé un sentiment tres agreable. Pourtant il s'arretta de l'incriminer..  
  
" Apres tout " pensa t'il "Sa mere a été une amie à Elle "  
  
Il retourna à son bureau et declara:  
  
"Mettez vous par groupe de deux.. Vous allez me preparer une potion déstinée à soignée les furoncles.." il ajouta perfidement " Cela aidera certains d'entres vous, j'en suis sur !! "  
  
Il laissa les élèves sortir leurs herbes ainsi que le livre intitulé Mille herbes et champignons magiques. Puis il passa entre les rangs afin de voir de quoi étaient capables ses nouveaux élèves..  
  
" De pas grand choses, apparement " pensa le professeur d'une maniere laconique.  
  
Il soupira et dit quelques critiques à pas mal d'élèves.. Tous, en fait sauf le jeune Malefoy..  
  
" Il possede en effet quelques prédispositions" songea t'il " Bien, j'aurais cette année quelques élèves interessants dans cette école... Ca réhausse la moyenne de l'année derniere qui était vraiment lamentable.."  
  
Il l'encouragea donc à sa maniere, c'est à dire un leger sourire... Auquel le jeune Drago répondit..   
  
Tout à coup, il vit un enorme nuage vert venant du chaudron de l'élève qui tout à l'heure tremblait, Neville Londubat... Severus s'approcha pour voir les dégats..  
  
" Imbecile !!!! " pesta t-il en faisant disparaitre d'un geste de la main la potion répandue sur le sol " J'imagine que vous avez ajuté les épines de porc-épic avant de retirer le chaudron du feu ??"  
  
Il vit le pauvre gamin pleurnicher, les mains posées sur son visage d'où lui sortait des tas de gros furoncles de la taille d'une noise...  
  
Malgré son mauvais caractère, Severus eu tout de meme pitié de lui et ordonna donc à Seamus:  
  
" Emmenez le à l'infirmerie !!! "  
  
Ce que se dernier s'empressa de faire... C'est alors que Rogue se tourna vers Harry Potter en lui demandant:  
  
" Potter, pourquoi ne lui avez vous pas dit qu'il ne fallait pas ajouter les épines de porc-épic tout de suite ??   
  
Il ajouta d'une voix méprisant:  
  
" Vous pensiez peut etre que s'il ratait sa potion, vous auriez l'air plus brillant?? Voila qui va coùter 1 point de plus à Gryffondor.."  
  
Les élèves de Gryffondors avaient l'air outrés.. Mais les Serpentards n étaient ravis...  
  
Tous finirent leurs potions dans un relatif silence. Rogue n'ayant pas fini de faire quelques remarques à certains élèves visiblement peu doué en potion..  
  
Lorsque l'heure de la fin du cours arriva, Rogue déclara:  
  
" J'espere que pour le prochain cours vous aurez lu votre livre.. "  
  
Il balaya la classe du regard et ajouta en regardant Potter:  
  
"Je vais sans aucun doute en interroger quelques uns.. Voir si le niveau de la classe est aussi bas que celui de Potter ou de Londubat... "  
  
Les Serpentards s'esclaferent bryamment.. Les Gryffondors le regarderent avec haine..  
  
" J'ai l'habitude" pensa-t-il en regardant les élèves ranger leurs affaires   
  
En effet, le professeur avait depuis longtemps arretté de tenir compte des choses que l'on pouvait raconter sur lui.. Mieux encore, il les amplifiait expres..  
  
" Une experience doulhoureuse m'a suffit..." songea t'il amerement " Deja que l'on m'a enlevé tout ce qu'il compte pour moi... Tout ce qu'il comptait.. "  
  
Severus Rogue rangea ses livres et sortit de la classe. Il avait maintenant une heure de libre..  
  
" Cela me servira pour corriger les copies des 7eme années.. "  
  
Un devoir surprise qu'il avait donné le jour précédent.. Il avait bien vu la grimace des élèves..  
  
" Mais de manière, ils sont ici pour travailler à leurs ASPIC... Et puis, tant mieux s'il me haissent !! "  
  
Sa pensée herra subitement vers le jeune Potter...  
  
"Tout son père celui là... La même arrogance... La meme volonté de se demarquer des autres... "   
  
Il se dirriga vers ses appartements , afin d'etre un peu tranquille.. Il avait bien besoin de calme..  
  
Apres avoir passé le tableau sombre qui en gardait l'entrée, il s'avanca vers une commode d'une couleur blanche presque lumineuse.. Ce qui tranchait beaucoup par rapport au reste du mobilier noir du reste de la chambre.. On aurait dit que c'etait fait exprés.. Comme s'il avait voulu mettre en valeur le meuble étincellant..   
  
Ce meuble avait appartenu à la seule femme qu'il avait jamais aimé.. Bien sur il y en avait une autre, mais celle ci etait de son propre sang ce qui etait donc très different..  
  
En effet, ce meuble avait appartenu à sa fiancée morte en mettant au monde leur petite fille..  
  
" Angélique, ma si douce Angelique..." murmura t'il en posant les yeux sur une photo.  
  
Blonde avec de grands yeux bleu, elle etait pour lui l'image d'un Ange...  
  
" Mon Ange "  
  
11 ans que celle-ci etait morte !!! C'est à dire presque 1 ans avant la chute du Maitre des Tenebres.. Angelique Dumbledore aurait sans doute été heureuse de voir se jour arrivé.. Mais elle ne l'avait pas pu..  
  
" Meme si celle si l'avait prédit..."  
  
Il poussa un gros soupir.. Et regarda une autre photo.. La jeune femme tenait un bébé, leur fille. C'etait à peine quelques jours apres la naissance de celle ci.   
  
" Un jour exactement avant que ne disparaisse.."   
  
En regardant la photo, rien ne pouvait dire que cette femme si belle allait mourir le lendemain d'epuisement.. Angelique avait tellement voulu faire cette photo, pour laisser à se fille un souvenir..  
  
"Et à moi par la meme occasion, un souvenir d'elle, mais aussi de notre fille Aurore "  
  
Car en effet, Angelique l'avait supplié de ne pas dévoiler qu'il etait le père de sa fille... Angelique connaissait parfaitement sa vie de Mangemort..  
  
Ses dernieres volontées avaient toutes été suivies. Leur fille avait ainsi été confié à la grand mere maternelle Alexia, la soeur jummelle d'Albus Dumbledore.. Il avait céssé d'etre un Mangemort et avait aidé l'oncle de sa bien aimé dans le combat que celle ci avait continué pendant toute sa vie..  
  
" Malgré nous..."  
  
Mais le plus dur avait, en effet, été celui de renoncer à sa paternité.  
  
" Temporairement avait dis Angelique "  
  
Douée de visions veritables, pas comme la prétendue prof de Divinations du college Poudlard, elle avait vue la chute de Voldemort grace à un enfant... Mais egalement que celui reviendrait encore plus puissant... Quand?? Ses visions n'avaient jamais été tres précises..  
  
" Je crois qu'elle avait dis que ce sera avant qu'Aurore ne passe ses BUSES.. Donc vers la 4eme année.."  
  
En effet, sa fille venait elle aussi de faire son entrée dans une école de sorcellerie.   
  
"Mais pas la mienne, Angelique l'a voulu.."  
  
Et lui avait acepté.. La petite avait donc été envoyé à Dumstrang pour apprendre toutes les facettes de la Magie... Et lui N'avait tenu l'enfant dans ses bras que quelques minutes avant la mort de l'Amour de sa vie..   
  
"Elle était si petite" se souvint -il " Une petite brunette aux yeux bleu.."  
  
Bien sur, il rendait parfois visite à Alexia dans la Transylvanie sous de faux prétextes.. En fait c'etait surtout pour voir son enfant... Dumbledore l'avait bien compris..  
  
" Il m'envoie toujours en mission pour donner des nouvelles de Voldemort à sa soeur "  
  
Cela lui permettait de la voir... Elle ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère d'ailleur, sauf qu'elle etait très froide et qu'elle adorait le Quidditch...  
  
" Pas comme Angelique, qui ne savait meme pas se tenir droite sur un balais " se souvint-il avec tendresse..  
  
L'image d'Harry Potter revint à son esprit.. Il avait aussi fait deux autres promesses à Angelique... Dont l'une concernait sa fille, et l'autre le fils de son ancien ennemi.. Et malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait ressentir à l'egart de ce dernier, il protegerai le jeune Harry.   
  
"Pour Angelique...." 


End file.
